A Twisted Horror Story
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Do you like horror movies with a psycho killer on the loose? Or ones where the heroes are trapped with an impending doom? Read this "horror" story that has a bit of a twisted ending involving a certain someone that is neither saved nor damned. One shot!


Chao- JtHM was a good comic to read. It contained satire, dark humor, and cool art.

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own JtHM.**

**Summary: Do you like horror movies with a psycho killer on the loose? Or ones where the heroes are trapped with an impending doom? Read this "horror" story that has a bit of a twisted ending involving a certain someone that is neither saved nor damned. One shot!**

**Warnings: Rated T for dark humor and death**

**Pairings: None **

The night is young. People roamed the streets late at night, perhaps as a stroll down the lane or out running errands. Both way, there are many people out and not all have good intentions. There are those who are not meant to be trusted. Secrets have been hidden for years are now out.

A man that had been running was now out of breath. He had on him a white shirt, jeans and a red baseball cap on. The shirt the man worn had fresh blood on it. He had a strong build and wasn't afraid to show off. He smiled an evil smile with a hint of success. But, the man looked for a place to hide until the morning. He knew the police would be looking for him.

The strong man had seen a newspaper on the floor with a picture of his face on it. He picked it up and read the article. The item contained a story about a man killing many families and running away. This had been a yearly thing but the man would always wear a different mask and use a different weapon. It wasn't so hard for the man to find his victims. They'd be roaming the streets with their kids and having with them bags full of candy. He'd either rob them on the spot or follow them home and take whatever he could get his greasy hands on.

The man pulled out a cell phone and called his buddies. Tonight was another night to perform great mischief. Soon, the man would have another time of his life and getting what he wants. The man decided to go rob a convenient store and get some food before having the fun begin. The man was successful. Outside while eating, the man noticed a tall, skinny man. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, black pants and black boots. He had a very strange hair style and had a zoned-out look on his face.

The skinny man went into the store and came out with a drink. He then walked back in the direction he came from. An evil smile grew over the muscular man's face. He put on his hockey mask and decided to follow this fellow. The man believed his new victim would be a weakling and couldn't do anything to stop him. So, he decided to follow him to see where the skinny man lived.

The skinny man walked for a few blocks then stopped. He looked up and gazed at the huge, beautiful full moon. The gorges moon was out with a sky full of stars! Oh, how amazing the view looked without any clouds to block them! The skinny man sighed a happy sighed then continue to walk on.

The muscular man followed but hid in the bushes or behind an ally whenever the skinny man looked behind his shoulders. The muscular man laughed an evil, but quiet laughed. He knew no matter what happened, he would just the kill the skinny man after the matter was taken care of.

The muscular man eventually found himself in a dark neighborhood with decapitating houses. Most of the windows were very filthy or were covered with pieces of wood nailed across. Many of the street lights were broken and garbage was everywhere.

The muscular man continued to follow the skinny man to see what he could find. The skinny man went into his own home. The muscular man snuck threw a window in order to make his trademark entrance. The muscular man walked through the rooms to see if there was anything worth taking. He then thought he heard voices coming from the walls. But, he decided to shrug it off.

The muscular man came to a room that was next to the room where the skinny guy was watching TV. The muscular man decided to have some fun with the skinny man before killing him. The muscular man pulled out a gun and took a moment to get into a certain mood. The man took an excited breath before jumping out to where the skinny man was watching TV. The muscular man decided to start shooting all around the room. The skinny man leaped off the coach and ran into another room. The muscular man laughed with hysterics and arrogance as he began to chase the skinny man.

The muscular man continued to chase, laugh, and shoot bullets wherever he pleased. He ran and ran all over the house, into various rooms and down the stairs. But, little did the man notice that path the man was taking felt longer and more rigid. The muscular man soon found himself to be in a huge room with plenty of space. However, on the floor there were many stains. The stains glowed a shiny red. The muscular man saw the skinny man on the other side of the room. The skinny man did not have a look of pure terror like many other people would normally have while being face to face with a gun.

The muscular man knew this was the end of the skinny guy for the man had his fun chasing him around. Before shooting, the man decided to tell the skinny man a story before his doom. The story was about how this is a typical night for him and his buddies and how he would have used a chainsaw but couldn't find one right away. The muscular man had the skinny man cornered and laughed. After all that chasing, the man would kill the skinny man then rob the house.

However, little did the muscular man know that the skinny man had a plan up his own sleeve. The skinny man's eyes went from an annoyed stare to a sudden insane look. One eye was normal size and the other became wide as a saucer plate. From behind the skinny man's back came a very sharp blade. The muscular man did not expect his victim to react in such a manner.

The muscular man laughed and aimed his gun towards the skinny man's head. He asked the skinny man if he had any last words. The skinny man just laughed an insane laughter. The muscular man was thrown off by this but decided to shoot.

The bullets shot but no matter how good the aim was, the bullets kept going in the wrong direction. The skinny man laughed and began to charge towards the muscular man. The muscular man began to worry. So, he decided to keep on shooting but nothing worked. It was as if the skinny guy was some sort of supernatural being! The skinny man ran towards the muscular man and with one slash, the man was gone. The moonlight shone through the room.

Whatever was hidden in the darkness was now seen.

On the floor were various bodies and weapons.

There was a dead clown with sharp teeth that had been sliced in various ways.

Another corpse with a burned face and claws for hands that had been cut in various places was on the opposite side of the room.

There was also another dead body with a hockey mask that had been chopped into various pieces.

There was a small doll that had its own head hacked off.

The skinny man laughed then calmed down. He went to another room and was happy to see his entire rubber ducky collection unharmed. He then decided to go see how his young neighbor was doing.

The moral of the story is: Never try and kill anyone because you never know if your victim turns the tables on you.

**The End**

Chao- Wasn't that great? Please review!


End file.
